


Sakra práce

by neviathiel



Category: Saga (Comics)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neviathiel/pseuds/neviathiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Další povídka napsaná za účelem vybarvení políčka v soutěžní tabulce Klišé bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakra práce

Rohatý prý nikdy nespí. Ušklíbl se. Kdyby to řekl nahlas, asi ho tou holí vezme po zádech. V nejlepším případě.  
Kdyby nepřistoupil na dohodu, bylo by to lepší? Najala by si jiného Freelancera. Na lodi by měl hned o dvě duše méně.  
Sedl si na zem. Děvčátko spalo klidně. Na to, za jakých sraček je před pár dny vytáhli. Chvíli si představoval, jak všem těm dobytkům utrhne koule, přerazí pracky, vyrve páteř z těla skrz řitní otvor a rozmačká jim lebky na kaši. V tomto pořadí.  
Pohyb. Reflexivně se otočil. Gwendolyn se otáčela na druhý bok. V přítmí se mu zazdálo, že vidí záplavu platinových vlasů. Přikrývka.  
Sakra práce.  
Měl chuť si zapálit, ale někam zašantročil zapalovač. The Stalk vždycky měla nějaký ve svém arzenálu. Růžový. Dokonale sladěný s mobilem.  
Stačí málo, a najednou sedíte uprostřed noci v lodi slepené kouzly s naštvanou ženskou a malým dítětem uneseným z bordelu.  
Zkontroloval monitory. Nic se na nich nedělo. Kočka zvedla hlavu, překročila holčičku, aby ji neprobudila, a seskočila na zem.  
Fajn. Dokončit zakázku. Doručit zásilku na Wraith. Shrábnout peníze, ze kterých zase nic neušetří. Počkat si na další práci. S dítětem na krku. Gwendolyn se aspoň může vrátit domů.  
Cesta na Wraith se dvěma malými dětmi bude sakra těžká. Zahnal představu The Stalk s dítětem v náruči. Tahle zatracená zakázka ji stála život.  
Proč si sakra lidi v tomhle zasraným světě pořizujou děti? Válka brzo zachvátí celou Galaxii, vymazala z historie celé civilizace, nikdo už si ani nepamatuje, kdy začala, nikdo se nedožije toho, až skončí… a dva uprchlíky nenapadne nic lepšího, než vyrobit si dítě? Které se patrně nedožije ani roku? Idioti.  
Zakládat rodinu. Taková nezodpovědnost. „To bych v životě neudělal,“ zamumlal si pro sebe.  
„Lhář,“ ozvalo se za ním.  
„Určitě ne s The Stalk,“ dodal.  
„Lhář,“ mňoukla kočka. Znělo to docela otráveně.  
Má pravdu. Jen si lže do kapsy.  
Kdysi měl ideály. Jednou našetří peníze, zapíchne tuhle nebezpečnou práci a bude mít dům a rodinu. Realita byla jinde.  
Nakonec to skončilo takhle. Nabořená loď. Cizí dítě. Cizí holka.


End file.
